1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a projector apparatus including a projector support table for turnably supporting a projector.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-164942 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a projector system that uses three projectors in a connection state. The projector system has a configuration in which a projector is separated from its adjacent projector via a sealing unit. This configuration prevents the exhaust air coming from one projector from being taken by another projector. In this projector system, thus, the exhaust air from one projector can be prevented from heating another projector.